Point Of Impact
by author unknown
Summary: ha!!! i've updated. how long did you haffta wait, something liek 5 or 6 MONTHS? LOL
1. Default Chapter

Spoilers for everything the US has seen including 'acquisition'.  
Disclaimer: i don't own Star Trek: Enterprise and certainly don't have the lucky pleasure of writing what gets to happen to the crew. (very unoriginal disclaimer i know-- i wasted too much time on the story to think of a good disclaimer that funny)  
  
  
Point of Impact [formally titled, 'oh how Qt(cute)] ~ author unknown  
  
---- The morning after the Feragnghi 'meeting' ----  
  
Archer and Trip sat in the private dinner quarters and after a good long pause, Archer finally asked:  
  
"So what did she say?"   
"Ah she made some comment about 'hoping I had a good excuse'." Trip mumbled, trying to forget what the Sub-Commander had seen him in.  
"Oh don't worry about it Trip." Archer said.   
"I heard you had to pull rank on her?" Trip asked, he heard the Cap'n and Phlox talking about something along those lines.  
  
"I did actually." Archer said rather solemnly.   
  
Trip was rather startled, as he had those he had just heard wrong. "Seriously?"  
  
"She wouldn't give me the keys." Archer said as he bit into his toast.   
  
Trip snickered. He wished he could have seen that.   
  
"It's not funny Trip." Archer said casting a dagger stare at his chief engineer.  
  
Trip his smile behind his cup as he drank his coffee.   
  
---- Later that same day, at dinner ----  
  
Trip was sitting in the mess hall, writing down his log. He glanced at T'Pol who was also writing on a PADD. His imagination got the best of him as he began to thing over the encounter with the Feranghi.  
  
Chief Engineer's log supplemental: For all of her emotions-- or lack their of, she sure found me stuck in my underwear funny. Somehow, i think she's been faking it the whole 'emotions' thing.   
  
Captain's Log supplemental: I guess i should be glad T'Pol is a Vulcan. I think if Trip had been the one holding the keys he might not have given them to me...  
  
Sub-Commander's log supplemental: I may have very well never given the keys to the Captain-- if he hadn't pulled rank on me.   
  
  
Trip snicker in spite of himself. What the Captain had told him during breakfast had a lasting effect.  
  
----- Two weeks later ----  
  
  
"Just another day." Captain Jonathan Archer announced to his Bridge crew.   
"Don't say that!" Hoshi said, "You'll jinx it!"   
Archer chucked.  
"Oh, don't tell me you really believe that him saying this say was normal will bring some trouble?" Travis asked.  
"Well I wouldn't, if we weren't on a starship in the middle of nowhere." Hoshi said.  
  
"Captain." T'Pol's monotone voice broke through the conversation.  
"What is it?" Archer said, turning to his science officer, still smiling.  
"There is a ship approaching," she paused, and if she hadn't been Vulcan, you could have sworn it would have been 'dramatic emphasis'.   
  
A blue radiance materialized, directing itself into a beam, and swept across the bridge slowly.  
  
"What is it?" Archer asked, as it neared him.   
"It appears to be a scanning device." T'Pol said monotone as usual.  
"It went right through the shields..." Malcolm said, tapping his console. The beam passed through the bridge.   
"No... it's a transporter!" Malcolm said as he suddenly began to dematerialize into atoms.  
  
"Mayweather! Set a course to follow the ship!"   
"I can't sir." Travis said slowly.  
  
"Talk to me Trip." Archer said.  
"Sir, we're dead in the water." Trip responded over the intercom.  
  
A second, massive jolt spread like a shock wave through Enterprise, setting Trip off balance. He slid off the catwalk. He grabbed the bar that ran the length of the engine console as his left foot caught the edge of the ladder rung. He bit his lip in frustration as he felt what supported him entirely begin to slide. His right foot couldn't get a hold of anything in time. Quick decision, make it now Trip, He told himself.   
  
He mentally kicked himself and tried to slowly slide down so it wouldn't hurt so much on the landing-- Too bad it didn't work. He knocked his head against the rung anyway. He cussed loud enough for all officers in engineering to hear him. None looked up; it was typical of their Chief Engineer to utter 'words of encouragement' to noncooperative machinery.   
  
"Trip we really could use those engines..." Archer reminded him.  
"I know Cap'n, I'm workin' on it." Trip said, standing up and turning to go back up to the console. He stopped short. Someone he'd never seen before actually sat there on topmost rung of the ladder up to the console.   
  
"Who the h*ll are you?" Trip said caustically, not in the mood for any of this.   
"Are you talking to me that way?" The stranger said as if he was royalty.   
"You know who I'm talkin' to." Trip said.  
"You're right! Let's pretend there isn't anyone else here!"   
  
Trip thought he must have hit his head harder than he thought. He and the stranger were alone in an empty Engineering. Trip empty gaze shifted, inspecting the entire room. He looked back to the catwalk and the mysterious stranger was gone.   
  
He walked quickly to the wall and hit the intercom. "Trip to the Cap'n." He said, but the intercom didn't work.   
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." The voice filled the entire room as if it was over the loud speakers.  
"Yes, PLEASE!" Trip said, looking upward, as that's where the voice seemed to come from. Turing around again, and found himself face-to-face with the intruder, who was hang upside down from the bar he had been holding earlier.   
  
The intruder grinned:  
  
"I, Q!"   
  
  
Author unknown 


	2. chapter 2

Spoilers for everything the US has seen including 'acquisition'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Enterprise and certainly don't have the lucky pleasure of writing what gets to happen to the crew. (very unoriginal disclaimer i know-- I wasted too much time on the story to think of a good disclaimer that funny)  
  
I forgot to mention are thoughts and // are equal to same time, different part of the ship //  
  
  
Point of Impact [formally titled, 'oh how Qt (cute)] ~ author unknown  
  
"Q." Trip said.  
  
"Is there an echo in here? *Echo in here* **echo in here...**" His voice echoed.   
  
Trip made a face. This guy was annoying. "Are you what stopped the ship?"  
  
"No." Q said simply, doing a back flip, and landing on his feet. He proceeded to walk slowly around Trip, giving him a good look on all sides.   
  
Trip remained silent, although wondering if he was really unconscious and lying in sickbay with a nasty concussion.   
  
"I don't like your hair." Q said.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Trip demanded defensively.   
  
"And you definitely need to work out more." Q said poking him in the stomach, striking another fatal blow to Trip's ego.   
  
"What do you mean, more??" Trip said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"As in, more. Don't you humans have vocabulary?"  
  
"Sure we do. They've got a word for you in our dictionary..." Trip threatened.   
  
"Don't get hostile on me." Q said. "You should thank me." He snapped his fingers. Trip grabbed his hand.   
  
"What did you just do??" He demanded, remembering last time he snapped those fingers engineering disappeared. Which, by the way, still hadn't been brought back from where ever Q had taken them.   
  
It was then that Trip noticed, as he still had his hand around Q's that he wasn't wearing his long sleeve uniform. He stepped back, and pulled the shirt he was wearing away from his body.   
  
"What is THIS?" Trip demanded in disgust. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and orange parachute pants and a 'Gilligan's Island' hat.  
  
"It's a shirt." Q said, having more fun.   
  
"Change it *back*." Trip said, his words spoken through his teeth.   
  
"Oh but Commander-- it looks nice on you."  
  
"Change. It. Back."   
  
"Fine." Q snapped his fingers. His clothes were still there, but the scenery had changed. They were in his quarters. He gave Q a look of frustration.   
  
"Everything." Trip said, "Not just engineering."   
  
"I was told you were the 'fun' crew member." Q said, pouting.  
  
Trip refused to look at Q, and instead walked into his lavatory, leaving Q sitting on his bed. A second later though--  
  
Trip stormed out of his lavatory and was ready to kill Q.  
  
"I'm really startin' to hate you."   
  
Q grinned. "What, don't you like it?"   
  
"You can mess with engineering," Trip said, taking a step closer. "You can mess with my mind," closer. "And you can mess with my clothes." He was towering over Q. "But don't you touch my hair."   
  
"Oh fine." Q said feigning defeat. He snapped his fingers, disappearing. Trip ran his fingers through his hair, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was still there. He open his closet.  
  
  
Then he slammed the door shut. "Oh that's right. Laugh it up." Trip said, because he knew Q was still able to hear him.   
  
His closet was filled with bright Hawaiian shirts and orange parachute pants.  
  
  
----Engineering a few minutes later (long enough for Trip to find another unifmor to wear ;)----   
  
"Ok Cap'n."   
  
"We need the engines now Trip."   
  
"I need two minutes." Trip said, quickly tapping on the console.   
  
// Archer looked over at T'Pol.   
  
"The ship is gone." She said needlessly. //  
  
"Who's gone Cap'n?" Trip asked.  
  
// "Malcolm. He was transported off the ship." Archer said.//  
  
"Malcolm??" Trip asked.   
  
  
---- T'Pol, Archer and Trip are in the private dining hall eating dinner that same day---  
  
"So he's just gone?" Trip said.   
  
Archer nodded.   
  
"Huh."   
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Q asked.   
  
  
  
Trip absent-mindedly let his head rest on his hand in annoyance as Archer stood to be diplomatic.  
  
"Who are you and who did you get here?"   
  
"Why don't you ask the Commander?"  
  
"Trip..." Archer said, looking from Q to his chief engineer-- "Is there something you want to tell me?"   
  
Trip bit his lip and shook his head. "I don't know who that is." Trip lied.   
  
"After all we did earlier... I'm hurt." Q said.   
  
  
  
While this had been going on, T'Pol, in her no-nonsense way had walked smartly over to the intercom. "We have a security breach."  
  
"Oh Sub-Commander." Q said, suddenly appearing in front of T'Pol. He put his hand on her shoulders and tried to push her away.  
  
"Remove your hand." She said thinly.  
  
"I think you are entirely too tense." Q said, letting go and snapping his fingers.   
  
Trip and Archer watched as T'Pol suddenly was on a table, with a towel drapped around her and Q suddenly became a masseur.   
  
Trip couldn't help but snicker, even though he was getting the dagger glare from Archer for the second time today.   
  
"This is entirely inappropriate." T'Pol said with her usual excitement.   
  
  
Author unknown  
  
Yes yes, I know I know-- I haven't forgotten about Malcolm-- I wanted to be a little Qte myself. 


	3. chapter 3

Spoilers for everything the US has seen including 'acquisition'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Enterprise and certainly don't have the lucky pleasure of writing what gets to happen to the crew. (very unoriginal disclaimer i know-- I wasted too much time on the story to think of a good disclaimer that funny)  
  
I forgot to mention are thoughts and // are equal to same time, different part of the ship //  
  
ok the first part-- it is NOT your imagination, i did rewind, it helps to understand what happened to Malcolm.  
  
Point of Impact [formally titled, 'oh how Qt (cute)] ~ author unknown  
  
  
"Ok Cap'n."   
  
"We need the engines now Trip."   
  
"I need two minutes." Trip said, quickly tapping on the console.   
  
// Archer looked over at T'Pol.   
  
"The ship is gone." She said needlessly. //  
  
"Who's gone Cap'n?" Trip asked.  
  
// "Malcolm. He was transported off the ship." Archer said.//  
  
"No I'm right here." Malcolm said, but they ignored him. That was strange.  
  
"Malcolm??" Trip asked.   
  
"This isn't funny Captain." Malcolm said. "I didn't bloody go anywhere."   
  
"We're not just going to let that ship go are we?" Hoshi said.   
  
"Might as well, I'm not on it." Malcolm told her, but there wasn't a response to his statement.   
  
"No." Archer said, "T'Pol. He said, gesturing her to follow him.  
  
"Wait, what?" Malcolm was confused as someone replaced his station.   
  
This didn't make any sense. Why was he being replaced as if he was gone? He got up quickly to follow Archer and T'Pol. He walked right behind them, and they didn't say anything.   
  
As they walked through the corridors past engineering, Malcolm was about to ask the inevitable when Trip joined the group. Malcolm thought.   
"Commander!" he said.   
  
Trip glanced behind him, but no one was there.   
  
"Trip?" Archer asked, noticing he'd just lost his audience.  
"I dunno." He responded. "The engines won't... work." He said, finally turning back around to give his captain his full attention.   
  
"Won't work? Is that a new technical term?" Archer joked.  
"Sorry." he apologized. "What ever that scanning devise was it interfered with the kenetic energy of the warp drive."   
  
"How so?" Malcolm asked.   
  
"I dunno. It was strange. I hate to say it Cap'n, but I never saw anythin' like it." Trip responded as they walked through the doors of the private dinning room.  
  
As they sat down, Malcolm tried to think of what had happened. That beam had read on sensors as a scan, not a transporter. What changed?   
  
  
"So he's just gone?" Trip said.   
  
"If you're referring to me, I never left." Reed muttered.   
  
Archer nodded.   
  
"Huh."   
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Q asked suddenly appearing.   
  
Malcolm just stared quietly through the whole thing. A snap of the fingers, and things changed. He hadn't really been listening or paying attention much, since he was trying to figure out exactly what was going on. But when a snap made T'Pol's clothes disappear, he started to pay attention.   
  
Trip couldn't help but snicker, causing Malcolm to finally speak. "I told you she had a nice bum." He whispered to Trip as a test. Trip looked around. He could have sworn he just heard Malcolm. Maybe he was just hearing him in his head.   
  
"This is entirely inappropriate." T'Pol said with her usual excitement.  
  
"You must enjoy this." T'Pol said, with a sigh. Humans were so annoying. And this.... thing was no better.  
  
"I do! Thanks for asking." Q said.  
"It was not a question." T'Pol said. "Now, I request that you return to the way I was. Fully clothed."  
  
"You and engineering boy." Trip spun back round and shook his head.   
  
The captain also looked at Trip, arching his eyebrow.  
  
Trip was stuck.   
  
"What is with the both of you, can't you have fun?" Q continued, but did return T'Pol's clothes. "You're both uptight."  
  
"I am not uptight. If you had not noticed, I am Vulcan." T'Pol said.  
"I *did* notice." Q said, frowning. "Are you Vulcan too?" He asked Trip. "All live long and boring?" He held up his hand, but not the Vulcan symbol, instead he had his middle two finger together, and his outside ones apart.   
  
Malcolm snickered. he laughed mentally.  
  
In spite of the situation, Archer couldn't help but smile some, although T'Pol did not seem amused.  
  
"Q." Q said, sensing the need for an introduction. Archer hesitantly extended his hand shake Q's, but Q pulled it back and laughed. "You are far to gullible Captain."   
  
Archer cleared his throat. "Perhaps you'd like to tell us why you're here?"  
  
"I would not." Q said. He was sitting on the table, T'Pol standing with her arms behind her back, Archer with his crossed over his chest and Trip leaning against the wall. Malcolm stood close to Trip, although no one saw him.  
  
"Well aren't you mister silent?" Q said, turning to Trip.   
  
At first, Trip though he was talking to him, but it was apparent Q was addressing someone else.  
  
Malcolm looked at him. "You're talking to me?"   
  
Trip heard two people talking, but only saw Q. He moved further away from where Q was 'talking'.  
  
"Well yes." Q said, as if Malcolm was stupid.   
  
Trip and Archer exchanged glances. Now he was talking to...??  
  
From Archer's point of view, Q was talking to the wall. From Trip's, well, he saw nothing except Q, although he heard responses, which he assumed were just Q playing with his mind. He just assumed the Captain was hearing them as well.   
  
"You can see me? I'm not invisible or something?" Malcolm said.   
  
"No." Q grinned. *Finally* someone who wanted to play.   
  
"Who are ya talkin' to?" Trip asked, wondering if this was another one of his little games.   
  
"I don't know." Q shrugged. "Lieutenant Silent I believe."  
  
Silent? Archer mouthed. Trip shrugged. He didn't know a Lieutenant Silent.   
  
"Reed actually." Malcolm corrected.   
  
Now this was really messing with his head.   
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Q." Q extended his hand.  
  
"Yes I know." Malcolm didn't take Q's hand. The voice Trip was hearing was definitely Malcolm's.   
  
"Hmph." Q said. "What are you?"  
  
"Oh... you mean my duty? Munitions officer."   
  
"What was your first name?"   
  
"Malcolm." Malcolm said.   
  
"Ah. I see."   
  
"I do not." T'Pol interjected.  
  
"Captain! Com--Trip? Come on guys... this isn't funny anymore." Malcolm said plainly.   
  
"Well, it's been nice meeting you all, especially you, Commander." Trip put his hand over his face.   
  
"And you, Captain. And I hope they will see you soon as well." Q said to Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm nodded; he sure wished that too.   
  
Snap. Q disappeared.   
  
"You have a 'way' of meeting new species Commander." T'Pol said.   
  
"Don't start." Trip threatened.  
  
  
author unknown  
  
  
Isn't this confusing? I had to go back in after I had already written this once-- that's the 'crap' that happened. I changed the plot and it made better sense to just go back and add what Malcolm was saying that to re-write the whole thing. Trust me, I'll figure a way to explain why only Trip can hear him, I promise.   
::has fingers crossed::  
  
oh those?? heh heh ::is nervous:: just ignore those... :) 


	4. chapter 4

Spoilers for everything the US has seen including 'acquisition'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Enterprise and certainly don't have the lucky pleasure of writing what gets to happen to the crew. (very unoriginal disclaimer i know-- I wasted too much time on the story to think of a good disclaimer that funny)  
  
I forgot to mention are thoughts and // are equal to same time, different part of the ship //  
  
Point of Impact [formally titled, 'oh how Qt (cute)] ~ author unknown  
  
if you haven't noticed, for the chapters had been right after another. this is no different.  
  
----- Engineering -----  
  
Trip walked into engineering, the strangest look on his face that his team had ever seen. They left him alone, save for things of importance; but even then, he seemed distracted.   
  
A skeleton crew was all that was left in engineering at 23:00, Trip and about nine others. He still hadn't fixed the warp drive, and as of yet hadn't been able to figure why they weren't functioning properly.  
  
Atoms completely stripped of their energy? It was preposterous, especially in a Chief Engineer's mind. He sleeves were rolled up and he had dull aches everywhere. As he sat down at a console, he sighed heavily.   
  
"Commander Tucker."   
  
"Hmmm?" Trip turned, but none of his crew was present.   
  
He was hearing things again.   
  
Inwardly he groaned, staring at the console's screen. Where did the energy go? It couldn't have just disappeared--  
  
"Commander!" The voice interrupted his thoughts sharply.   
  
Malcolm was leaning against the desk that the computer sat on, his hands pressed on the surface as he leaned closer to see what Trip was doing.  
  
Trip engrossed in his elementary chemistry and physics enough that he didn't hear one of his crew talking to him at first.   
  
"Sir?"  
  
Trip was trying to pay attention, but it wasn't working. On the desk were two handprint-shaped areas of condensation that had formed suddenly.   
  
"Do you see that Ensign?" Trip suddenly asked.   
  
"Yeah." She responded slowly.   
  
"You didn't put those there?" He persisted.   
  
"No. I... I just got here." she shivered involuntarily.   
  
"What was it you need'd Ensign?" Trip said suddenly, distracting her from the handprints.   
  
"Oh uh... we... we fixed the uhm conduit." she shuttered, trying to not think about them. She left hurriedly.  
  
"Tucker to the Cap'n."  
  
"Archer here. Go ahead Trip."   
  
"Sir, I figured where the energy went."   
  
"I'll be right there. Archer out."   
  
"This is just a hunch..." Trip said to himself.   
  
  
Archer was there within a matter of minutes, Trip explaining what he'd discovered on the desk.   
  
"They're Malcolm's handprints." Trip said, showing the console screen to Archer.   
  
"Those have been there days, Trip." Archer dismissed Trip's idea quickly. "I saw the transport."  
  
But Trip refused to give up, turning back to the screen to study the prints.   
  
  
Malcolm growled to himself. Earlier he hadn't a bit of trouble talking to the Commander. What had changed, that now as hard as he tried, Trip just didn't hear him. Malcolm started pacing the floor, trying to remember, if anything, the difference between the times he knew the Commander could hear him and when Trip couldn't.   
  
He slammed his hand down angrily on the table. "Trip!"   
  
Trip suddenly looked back up at Archer, who had been calling his name. Both hands were on the table, and he had been calling him for what seemed like the umpteenth time before he answer.   
  
"Malcolm?" Trip said slowly, utterly confused. Malcolm was standing there like the Captain had been, only well-- it was Malcolm, not Archer he was looking at.   
  
"What?" Archer asked, wondering exactly what was going on inside the head of his chief engineer. Trip was gawking at him.   
  
"You can hear me?" Malcolm said, at just a little later than Archer's question.   
  
When Trip didn't answer, Malcolm was more than a little furious. He jerked away from the table before he exploded entirely. Maybe it had just been coincidence that Trip really didn't know he was here.   
  
"Trip?" Archer was getting a little concerned. His Chief Engineer couldn't focus since he'd walked through the doors.  
  
Trip shook his head, "am I hallucinating?" he whispered to himself.   
  
"You're not!" Malcolm snapped. "I'm really here!! You really saw me!!" Malcolm reached out, ready to shake the living daylights out of Trip.   
  
Trip shook his head. "Maybe I ought to go to sickbay..." He told Archer.   
  
"What's wrong?" Now Archer was seriously concerned. Trip stood, ready to go, pushing past the captain.  
  
------ Sickbay --------  
  
Trip was seated on the biobed; Archer standing with his arms crossed, T'Pol with hers behind her back, both near Trip and the doctor. Malcolm, still hopelessly oblivious to everyone, was leaning against the wall near the door.   
  
"You saw Lieutenant Reed?" Phlox said, a little incredulous.   
  
"He was standin' ther just where the Cap'n had been." Trip said.   
  
"Has this happened before?" Phlox continued.  
  
"Never saw 'im, heard him once i think." Trip said. Archer shot him a glance that clearly said, 'when? you never said anything about this?'  
  
"What did he say?" T'Pol asked innocently. Well, for a Vulcan.   
  
"Oh bloody--" Malcolm stopped short.   
  
"It was... nothin' really. An inside joke." Trip said, not being able to look T'Pol in the eye.   
  
"You're in perfect health, Commander. But by no means does that means it couldn't have been a hallucination. It could have been a momentary thing--" Dr. Phlox was interrupted by Trip.  
  
"So I could have seen 'im?" Trip said.  
  
Doctor Phlox seemed inclined not to believe that this was anything other. There just wasn't any evidence of a mental condition. The Denobulan stayed silent, and Trip could tell exactly what all in the room were thinking; he was crazy.   
  
"I saw him. It wasn't a hallucination." Trip said defensively.   
  
"Captain." T'Pol turned smartly and faced Archer. "I propose a mind meld."   
  
  
  
author unknown  
  
is this getting confusing?? to quote one author 'a wrote myself into a corner' yeah guess what? so did i. and now i'm trying to figure out how exaclty to get out with just drawing a door with a magic pen and escaping. 


	5. chapter 5

Spoilers for everything the US has seen including 'acquisition'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Enterprise and certainly don't have the lucky pleasure of writing what gets to happen to the crew. (very unoriginal disclaimer i know-- I wasted too much time on the story to think of a good disclaimer that funny)  
  
I forgot to mention; italics are thoughts and // \\ are equal to same time, different part of the ship   
  
Point of Impact [formally titled, 'oh how Qt (cute)] ~ author unknown  
  
if you haven't noticed, the chapters had been right after another. this is no different.  
  
Sickbay--  
  
"A what?" Captain Archer said, giving T'Pol the strangest look ever.   
"A mind meld. It created as a temporary psychic link; during which, the thoughts and experiences of the two individuals participating freely pass between them."  
"Oh no. Uh uh!" Trip said. "Cap'n there's no way i'm letin' her do that!"   
"You can be psychicly linked with me T'Pol..." Malcolm said with a grin, enjoying his freedom of speech.  
  
Trip looked at Phlox, Archer and then back at T'Pol.   
"i'm not crazy, Cap'n." Trip said defensively. "I saw him, he was standing in engineerin'."   
"I don't know what to tell you Trip." Archer.   
  
Malcolm looked at his crewmates in disgust. "What can't you guys believe him?" Malcolm snorted.   
  
"Where's Daniel's when ya need him?" Trip said sarcastically.  
"Commander." Malcolm said, rather frustrated.  
"Yeah?" He responded, think it was T'Pol asking himself.   
  
Archer, T'Pol and Phlox were alerted almost suddenly. None had spoken.   
  
"Trip...?" Archer began.   
"Malcolm." Trip breathed looking around.   
"Yes." Malcolm excalimed hopefully, but annoyingly Trip was staring past him.  
"What bloody CHANGED??" Malcolm yelled in irritation.   
"Me." Q said, suddenly and without warning appeared in front of everyone.   
  
"Not you again." Trip growled.   
"Commander, that's hardly a nice welcome." Q said.   
"You." Malcolm growled. "You came when all this started."  
Trip shook his head. He was hearing Malcolm again...  
"I can hardly be blamed for this." Q spoke matter-of-factly to Malcolm.   
"For what?" Archer asked, secretly wondering why this being kept appearing, and talking to the wall. Maybe he was playing games.   
  
Q ignored Archer. "Well, only partly." Q said reluctently to Malcolm.  
"PARTLY? What did you do to me?" Malcolm yelled, reaching to draw his weapon.  
"No need for hostilities." Q said, snapping away Reed's phaser.   
  
Great, now Trip was hearing a whole argument. He rubbed his head.   
  
"Q, look..." Archer began.   
"What now? You whine too much." Q said, turning smartly away form his one arugment and about to start another. "I'm reallly getting tired of your attitude."  
  
Archer gave him a look of dagers and Malcolm through up his hands in frustration.   
  
T'Pol raised her eyebrow.Trip was ready to scream as an argument insued between Q, Archer and T'pol, with Phlox putting in his two cents of questions on what Q was, biological. (if he was even biological). An the unheard-half of Malcolm's and Q's arugment.   
  
"Captain, i highly suggest--" T'Pol began to interject, but with another snap of those Q fingers and T'Pol had something tied around her mouth. Her irritation showed, (although she wasn't supposed to have any...) and her patients was beggining to wear thin.   
  
"If you don't reverse whatever you did to me!!" Malcolm shouted, reaching instead for something to hit Q with.   
"You are such a pessimist, a regular grim reaper, you know that?" Q said out of the blue, turning back to Malcolm. "Anyone ever tell you that?"   
"Yes actually." Malcolm said through gritted teeth, indcating Trip who defensivly stated, "You deserved it. You have a death wish."   
"I do not!" Malcolm growled angrilly at his commander. Wait, Trip had responded??  
"Commander?" Malcolm and T'pol said at the same time.  
"Would you two cut that out?" He bit at T'pol angrilly.   
"Trip!" Archer reprimanded sternly.  
"I'm sick of you all not believing me!! Malcolm is standing right there, and you don't belive me. This guy's proof of that." He was indicating Q, who did indeed look like he was proof, as now he was pinned against the wall by an unseen enemy.  
  
"He's talking to Malcolm?"  
Tried sighed in exasperation. "Yes!"  
  
"What did you do to me?" Malcolm demanded angrily.  
"I didn't--"  
"What then?" Malcolm pushed him against the wall harder. "What?  
  
"Q, who ya talkin' to?" Trip asked, to prove to his captain he wasn't insane or hallucinating.   
  
"I don know." Q said, pressing his lips together as if they were sealed.  
"You bloody LIAR." Malcolm raged, who in anger slammed Q against the bulkhead. Too bad Q disappeared, allowing Malcolm to connect with the wall instead. Reed groaned and rubbed his head.   
  
"He's lying captain." Trip said.   
"Serves you right." Q said, brushing his hands off. "Besides, this isn't my problem. It's yours."   
  
What a strange scene this was, as Crewman Cutler walked into sickbay. Commander Tucker on one of the biobeds was talking to the Captain and T'pol, who neither of which seemed to be listening to what he was saying. Phlox was scanning a stanger she had never seen before, and all were tlaking over each other, interjecting, and arguing. Senior staff indded.  
  
"Phlox?" Elizabeth began, stopping the action.   
  
All turned toward her. It was eerie; the way the were looking at her.  
  
She lost her voice instanly. "I uh... uhm... there's uhm... a medical emergency?"  
  
  
  
author unknown  
  
"do not pass go to not collect 200 dollars..." :(  
  
srry i haven't updated for like what, five months?? LOL  
  
i kinda forgot about this... hope you arn't too mad at me ? 


End file.
